


Mad Love, Murder & Mystery

by petitfangs



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Detective Noir, Eventual Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan is essentially Nancy drew, there's a plot but essentially this is a smutty love story with murder and fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitfangs/pseuds/petitfangs
Summary: Ryan felt Shane's breath on his neck, voice going low and dark against his ear. “If I was actually trying to sound romantic, you’ll be lying on the floor, breathless, with your legs spread, wondering what came over you.”Ryan’s breath stuttered, cheeks burning, lips parted in incredulous bafflement. “Fuck you, Shane.” Ryan managed. His voice sounded strung-out, stupidly vulnerable to his own ears, and he took a second to hope no one else in the room could hear them; Shane’s voice low and dirty against his neck, and Ryan’s strained response.Someone could be listening to them.Ryan should be more disturbed by the thought than he is.Quick sum: Ryan's chasing a mystery on a cruise ship involving a missing heiress, and Shane is there for shady shit. They cross paths. Hijinks ensued.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	Mad Love, Murder & Mystery

Part 1 

“I doubt the client is going to reimburse you for that suit, you should’ve gone to a cheaper store, Ryan.” 

“Come on, Brent, it wasn’t that expensive- this is a fancy-ass cruise ship! I can’t just waltz up here without looking the part.”

“That doesn’t mean you should spend-”

“_Anyway_, the client paid me upfront, and gave cash for the casino. So, technically, it’s like I’m on company dime. Er- sort of.”

Ryan heard a deep sigh over on the phone. 

“Alright fine, whatever man. You checked in ok? I know it’s last minute, but I’ve booked your room under an executive package voucher instead, so your alias is extra anonymous and stuff.”

This is why Brent is his best friend- he might complain a lot, and sometimes flat out refuse to volunteer his brain or hacking skills, but when he’s on board with a case, he pulls no punches. With their tracks covered so cleanly, no one would know Ryan was ever on the ship. 

“Yup, it’s all good. Thanks Brent- I'll bank you in the funds later.”

“You can pay me when you see me, right after the cruise. Don’t get yourself killed.” 

“Sure thing, bud.”

“Call me after you’re done tonight.”

“Okay, Dad-”

“I’m serious, Ryan. If you don’t call by one am, I _will_ call the cops-”

“You wouldn’t _dare_-”

“Watch me, Nancy Drew- I'll call the cops with a bomb threat, and all the little breadcrumbs of mystery you’re chasing will be up in smoke-

“_Jesus_, okay, one am. Got it.”

“Take care, and don’t die-”

“I’m going to hang up now, Brent, love ya, bye.” 

-

Ryan smoothed out his jacket, feeling confident- the light gray suit felt a little too much at first, and the pants were tighter than what he normally wears, but the helpful store assistant said he looked like a _snacc_, so that’s probably good, right? 

Ryan strutted into the exclusive section of the ship, passing the main entrance with ease, and was just about to enter the private ballroom before an attendant stepped politely in front of his path.

“I’m sorry sir, I have to check you in,” she says.

Crap. 

“Um, I’m a hotel guest.”

“I’m sorry sir, but this is a private ballroom- invitation only, sir. You’re welcome to visit our main ballroom and casino right downstairs.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I'm at the right one. Perhaps you should check your list?”

“Of course, sir, my apologies- may I have your name, sir?”

“Ricky Goldsworth.”

The girl tapped on her iPad, before apologetically saying “I’m afraid you’re not on the list, Mr Goldsworth... perhaps you would like-”

Ryan took a deep breath; the woman left him no choice but to channel the persona of one of his aliases, the one with a 99% success rate at getting him exactly what he wants. 

“I don’t think you heard me correctly.” Ryan said softly, with a dark edge on this tone. 

She blinked. “Um... sir, I’m sorry-”

Before Ryan could respond, he heard a familiar voice exclaiming somewhere behind him. 

“Darling! You’re late.” 

Ryan turned his head at the direction of the voice so fast, he nearly got whiplash.

Goddamnit, it’s Tinsley. 

Covert agent Shane Tinsley is actually on this ship. 

Ryan felt like he just saw a ghost. 

Ryan also felt like time slowed for a moment. He could vividly recall the first time they met. 

There was a freaky murder involving the husband of a famous politician, that was ruled out as a simple suicide. It was the first time a politician had personally reached out to him for help- Ryan had pulled all the stops to get classified information without alerting the police. 

Unfortunately, despite all his care, he did attract the attention of one ‘private detective’ Alex Ilnyckyj, who was also hired to investigate the same incident. They butted heads every time they met, argued nonstop, but ended up working remarkably well together. It was like they had known each other for years, instead of just a few months. He had clicked with Alex in a way that he never did with anyone else. 

Their partnership was anything but smooth;- Alex didn’t fully agree on his methods, ready to challenge him at every turn,- but he was also always willing to listen. In fact, when Ryan made a leap and surmised that the murder was an elaborate police coverup that went all the way to the top, Alex was the only one who believed him. They had worked together tirelessly to uncover solid evidence. When they found it, Ryan was about to bring it out to the public, but Alex had disappeared and taken all the proof with him. Ryan barely had enough time to wallow in the fact that he was double crossed when Alex showed up in his bedroom later that night to explain himself. 

Ryan remembered being unable to focus on the calm and collected voice telling him snippets of truth- his name, his real job, and that he erased the evidence for Ryan’s own protection. How could he focus on any of it, when all he could feel was the deep hurt in his chest? Alex-_Shane_ had lied to him all this time. Nothing was real- their friendship, their- their _everything_ was complete bullshit. Ryan remembered his voice wobbled only once, when he told Shane he was a coward, and that he never wanted to see him ever again. Ryan recalled how Shane had said nothing, and had just allowed himself to be pushed out of his apartment. 

The same week an anonymous tip had been called in, leading them to the insurmountable evidence. More than half the force was arrested, including the Chief. There was some public upheaval, but amazingly, Ryan was unscathed- any traces of his involvement were wiped clean- virtually no one knew he had pursued the case. No one else except the widowed politician, even then, she had paid him anonymously. Ryan had no choice but to believe that Shane was behind it. Gotten him the justice he wanted, and protected him from the danger of it all. 

Ryan had spent the better part of a year trying to find him, but to no avail. He heard through the grapevine that Shane had apparently retired, and from that moment on, everything was a dead end. There was no way to reach him, other than if the latter reached out first- but Shane had honored his wishes. Ryan didn’t know how to feel about that, especially when the sting of betrayal slowly faded over the years. He had often wondered what he would say if they ever crossed paths again. 

Apparently, his first reaction was to just be completely speechless. 

The agent looked exactly like he did, nearly three years ago, except he’d grown a beard. Clad in a black tux, Shane practically glided through the hall towards him- his arm sliding easily around Ryan’s waist, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“Darling, you’re so very late. But the way you look, I’d say it was more than worth the wait.” Shane drawled.

Ryan swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away from him. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr Goldsworth, is this your-”

“Fiancé. No, it’s my fault, I apologize. Try checking under Tinsley.” Ryan responded succinctly, leaning into Shane’s hold, one hand splayed possessively over his chest. Ryan felt Shane’s body go stiff, no doubt surprised at his boldness. He counted that as a win. 

Shane paused for a beat. Then he smiles, a slow-spreading grin at Ryan before ducking his head to casually plant a kiss on the younger man’s temple. Ryan’s breath stuttered when he felt Shane nosing into his temple, inhaling against his skin.

“You smell absolutely delicious, darling. Almost as good as the way you taste.” Shane said, tone a tad too lecherous for a public setting. 

Ryan’s eyes widened while the attendant paused on her iPad, looking mildly scandalized. Ryan could feel himself turning hot, blushing all the way down to his toes, and he prayed the chandelier comes crashing down to put him out of his misery. No, scratch that, it should fall on Shane- it’ll save him the trouble of having to kill him with his bare hands. 

Ryan shoots him a dirty look and tries to discreetly dislodge Shane’s arm around him. Shane doesn’t budge, simply grins down at the shorter man and clicks his tongue, as if Ryan’s a little disgruntled pony he’s trying to calm down.

“Ah yes, there it is! My apologies for the wait. Have a lovely evening, Mr & Mr Tinsley.” The woman said hurriedly, ushering them in, less they continue their PDA out in the entrance. 

Shane thanked the attendant, arm still slung possessively around his waist. Ryan let himself be steered into the empty hallway, towards a darkened corner.

Ryan was just about to quietly huff out a thanks, when Shane shoved him against the wall.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Shane hissed, his self-satisfied demeanor gone. 

“What am_ I_ doing? What are _you_ doing? You’re about to compromise us both!” Ryan whispered frantically, looking left and right for any onlookers.

“There’s no one here- fuck it, fine-” Shane bit out, before dragging Ryan to the butler’s walk-in cabinet nearby, jamming a little gadget against the doorknob. With the door secured, Shane finally turned around to face him, his expression downright murderous. Ryan’s pulse quickened at the sight.

“_I’m_ compromising _you_?” Shane growled. “You were about to cause a scene, trying to get into this fucking place-”

“Give me a little credit! What did you think I was gonna do? “

“I know exactly what you were about to do, you were going to do what you _always_ do; throw a little bratty tantrum and hope your pretty little ass is enough to breeze through anything.”

Ryan ignored the pretty little ass comment, sputtering. "I- I wasn’t going to do that-”

“Right, sure, like I didn’t hear you introduce yourself as ‘Ricky Goldsworth’.”

“Well- fuck you, my methods have always worked-”

“Oh yeah? They might work when you’re playing your little detective games down in LA, but you’re in the real world, baby. Do you know what some folks here can do to you?” 

Ryan’s response was almost automatic. “Don’t call me baby-”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake-” Shane grabbed both of his arms and snarled- “There are people here who will _kill_ you at the slightest hint that anything is amiss, do you hear me?” 

Ryan has never seen Shane so angry. His deceptively strong hands were gripping Ryan’s arms so tightly, he was sure it would bruise. 

Ryan swallowed, not meeting Shane’s piercing gaze, and yet still managing to look noticeably contrite.

“Alright... I’m sorry. Thanks for helping out back there.”

Shane looked surprised at his response, and Ryan felt circulation return to his arms when Shane finally loosened his hold. The agent nodded once, sharply; relief evident in his eyes despite his neutral expression. 

“Good.” Shane exhaled. “Good. Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

“Are you crazy?” Ryan asked indignantly. “I’m staying.” 

Shane stared at him, and for a second Ryan glimpsed a wave of fury building inside the big guy, ready to boil over his controlled façade. 

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Shane asked, his voice sounding deceptively calm. 

“I’m not an idiot, Shane, you’re an idiot. I can’t leave; Maia Sayeed is here! I need to speak with her-” 

“Stop. Talking.” Shane’s tone was becoming increasingly low and dangerous, but Ryan continued, undeterred.

“Look, I can’t really get into the details, but I’m on a case for a missing heiress, and I think all the clues points to her, I think there might be a-”

“You- Are you actually out of your mind?” Shane said sharply, raising his eyebrows. “You’re investigating a cold case now? A hopeless missing person case from what, 5 years ago?”

“It’s not hopeless! The police just missed out on some key details, and I’m going to uncover it, right here on this ship.” Ryan insisted. 

Shane ran a hand over his hair, spitting out “Jesus Christ. I swear, Bergara-”

The doorknob turned. The gadget kept it shut, but whoever behind it was trying to force it open. 

Shane released his grip on Ryan and pushed him back in the cramped space. Ryan could see a glimpse of Shane’s concealed gun from where he stood, and it made his heart skip a beat. 

It also cemented the theory in his mind of why Shane was here on this ship. 

One hand poised over his gun, Shane positioned himself, swiftly removing the gadget that’s keeping the door shut and swung it open. 

The small cleaning lady jumped a little at the intensity of the door flinging open. 

Ryan breathed inwardly a sign of relief. Whoever Shane was expecting, this little old lady was definitely not it.

“Oh-sorry gentlemen! I- uh- needed a mop-” the cleaning lady said, flustered.

“It’s quite alright ma’am, it’s our fault. Apologies if we startled you, we just got- a little lost.” Shane said, giving her one of his disarming smiles. 

“Oh, it’s fine, dearie!” the old lady said cheerily, with a twinkle in her eye as she let them pass by her. Ryan met her eyes briefly and saw that the old lady winked at him. 

Ryan willed himself to look less red, but he was probably unsuccessful.

-

Ryan had to quicken his pace to match Shane’s brisk strides across the hallway. Once they were out of earshot, Ryan felt Shane snake his arm back around his waist, holding him tight. 

“What the- let go of me, I need to find Maia,” Ryan demanded.

“And what, Bergara? You’re gonna seduce her? Is that your big fucking plan?” Shane sounded mocking, but beneath the taunting, Ryan could hear an undercurrent of genuine bemusement radiating from him.

Frankly, Ryan’s getting tired of the agent’s condescending tone. Shane wasn’t his partner; Shane didn’t reach out or talk to him for three whole years, he doesn’t owe him- he doesn’t owe him jack shit! And he definitely doesn’t have to tell him anything. 

Ryan cocked his chin and met the taller man’s eyes, defiant. “Yeah, so what if it is?” he said. 

Shane snorted derisively.

“You dick, why is that hard to believe?” Ryan hissed back. 

“Because you look like a frat boy in a shitty spy costume, that’s fucking why.”

“Oh-” Ryan sputtered- “Fuck you- whatever. What are you doing here, Shane? Last I heard, you were retired.” 

“I’m here as a favor for an old colleague.” Shane said simply. 

“Oh really? Guess that rumor about you becoming a hitman was true.”

Shane didn’t outwardly react, but Ryan can see that his eyes shifted just a little bit. “Where did you hear that rumor?” 

“I didn’t. It was just a wild guess- which you’ve just confirmed.” Ryan replied with a smirk. 

Shane pursed his lips and said nothing.

“You’re really just playing up the harlequin paperback stereotype, huh.” Ryan goaded. “Showing up in a tux with a gun on a fancy boat. Planning to wine, dine and then kill ‘em, is that right?”

Shane rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. I’m here to take someone out.” Shane steered the shorter man towards the entrance of the ballroom, ready to show him out. “And you’re in the way.” 

Vague as ever. Well, Ryan couldn’t care less. Shane could do whatever he fucking wanted. Ryan wrenched himself out of Shane’s hold and turned away from him, walking back into the ballroom, pausing briefly to call out over his shoulder- “Oh. Sounds romantic. Hope you do him good, lover boy.” Ryan said loftily. 

Ryan immediately felt the back of his jacket being yanked, making him stumble backwards, arms flailing, before his back met with Shane’s broad chest for a second. Shane steadied him easily with both hands, standing close. Ryan could almost feel the weight of his gaze on the back of his neck, and he straightened his spine and tried not to look vulnerable as he felt. 

Despite his best efforts, Ryan could feel a tremor run through his body when Shane’s grip on his biceps tightened. Ryan felt the older man’s breath on his neck, voice going low and dark against his ear. “If I was actually trying to sound romantic, you’ll be lying on the floor, breathless, with your legs spread, wondering what came over you.”

Ryan’s breath stuttered, cheeks burning, lips parted in incredulous bafflement. “Fuck you, Shane.” Ryan managed. His voice sounded strung-out, stupidly vulnerable to his own ears, and he took a second to hope no one else in the room could hear them; Shane’s voice low and dirty against his neck, and Ryan’s strained response.

_Someone could be listening to them. _

Ryan should be more disturbed by the thought than he is. 

“Shut up. You have two choices: either you act as my little fiancé for a bit, then march straight back to your room, or I’ll throw you off this fucking ship right now.” 

Ryan could barely suppress the slight shudder that went through his body. A quick glance around told him some people were beginning to look at them funny. 

Shane might not cut a menacing figure, but his height did most of it for him- and right now, his murderous glare and death grip on Ryan was attracting some unwanted attention.

“Hey, reign it in, man. People are starting to stare.” 

Shane didn’t let up on his grip. 

Ryan continued calmly. “Okay. You have some shady stuff to deal with here, I get that, it’s fine. What if we compromise? I won’t interfere with whatever you’re doing, and you do the same for me. Deal?”

Shane let out a deep breath. “Unbelievable. Did you not hear anything I just said?”

“Darling...” Ryan says, mock-breathy, loud enough for the waiter nearby to hear him. “You’re holding me too tight. I can barely feel my arms,” Ryan complained, faking an exaggerated wince. 

Shane had to release him then, but before Ryan could even make a quick getaway, Shane was guiding him to the dance floor, where the band had just started playing. Ryan internally groaned, knowing there’s no way for him to get away from Shane without causing a scene.

-

_“You said I was the most exotic flower, _

_Holding me tight, in our final hour.”_

The singer’s voice was sultry, the tempo slowed down, perfect for a slow dance. Both were quiet for a moment, moving in standard box steps, imitating the others on the floor. 

Ryan peered up to Shane, seeing him scanning the room, his expression guarded. Ryan saw his eyes rest briefly at the bar, before settling back on Ryan. The younger man immediately turned his head towards the bar, craning his neck, trying to see who Shane saw. 

Shane suddenly stepped backward, using his long legs to his advantage, broad sweeps of motion that left Ryan winded. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he’d even decided to turn him- mercifully only once, but it still caught Ryan off guard, making him stumble a little when he stepped beneath Shane’s arm and bring himself around. “Good boy.” Shane murmurs. He pulled Ryan back in, relaxes his grip as he steadies him in his arms. 

_“I don’t know how you, get over, get over…_

_Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you.”_

The next time Ryan turned, it was mutually decided, though Shane spun him back into his arms more quickly than Ryan could anticipate, and he stumbled into Shane’s chest again. There was laughter in Shane’s eyes, and Ryan’s mouth quirked at the corner at the sight, despite his annoyance. 

“Don’t get fancy, asshole, or I’m going to stomp all over your feet.”

“With what, your baby size tens? Stomp away.” 

Ryan’s foot immediately came down on Shane’s. Ryan savored the slight grunt that caused before attempting to do it again, but Shane deftly avoided him this time, chasing his retreating foot with his, their movements in sync. Shane ended their little foot fight by spinning him out again, Ryan going along this time, allowing himself to be reeled in. Ryan rolled his eyes at him, his heart skipping a beat when he heard Shane huff out a quiet laugh. 

_“It isn’t that hard boy, to like you or love you;_

_I’d follow you down down down, you’re unbelievable.”_

Ryan snuck glances at the bar, trying to see if Maia has arrived, but he can barely see anything over Shane’s shoulders- he had almost forgotten how gigantic this man was.

Shane had a little smirk on his face, like he knew what Ryan was trying and failing to do. He led him steadily, keeping his back towards the bar, blocking his line of sight. 

Ryan was just going to have to get a little creative, then. 

Ryan surged up on his tip toes, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck, pulling him down slightly, in what would look like an intimate hug, to anyone looking. He heard Shane’s sharp intake of breath, his arms automatically coming around Ryan’s waist, holding him steady so they both don’t topple over. 

Ryan ignored the flutter in his chest, his eyes scanning the bar for a moment, before spotting Maia Sayeed drinking champagne in the corner of the bar. The ex oil heiress was leaning on her female companion’s shoulder, swaying slightly to the music. She looked comfortable, relaxed. Ryan knew she wouldn’t come here alone, so he had devised a few plans on how to approach them and subsequently get her alone so they can talk about more sensitive issues. 

Ryan was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Shane’s low voice against the shell of his ear. “Had your fun?” 

Ryan nodded distractedly, knowing Shane can feel it on his shoulder. 

“Good.”

Ryan felt Shane’s hands move, one at the small of Ryan’s back, and another behind his head in a secure hold.The younger man had a few scant seconds to realize what was happening before his entire world is tilted sideways.

Shane had dipped him so low, supporting his entire weight- The smaller man’s feet barely grazed the ground. Ryan can’t help but let out a wheeze, feeling a little light-headed. 

“You’re such a show off,” Ryan said, meeting Shane’s eyes affectionately. 

Shane just stared at him then, his expression soft for a moment. He looked away with a cough, clearing his throat. Shane brought him back up, pulling the smaller man flush against him. 

“Maybe you just bring out the worst in me,” Shane said finally, sounding a little gruff. 

Ryan hummed. “Yeah. Maybe.” 

_“If you’re going crazy just grab me and take me,_

_I’d follow you down, down down, anywhere, anywhere.”_

Ryan realized that they were no longer repeating the same steps, but instead were doing a slow shuffling turn in place. Ryan was almost lulled into a trance by how pleasant it was, before hearing Shane’s quiet question against his ear. 

“Don’t forget your two options, Ryan. What’s it gonna be?”

Ryan bit his lip, thoughtful for a second, before throwing caution to the wind. 

“I say we go for the third option.”

“I don’t recall giving you a third option.”

“Well, I’m suggesting it- and it’s the best one. I’ll play your fiancé tonight, and stay by your side. You give me a few minutes to talk with her. You can even hover nearby, like a jealous husband or something. Then I’ll go up to my room like a good boy, and you can go murk whoever you need to. Sound good?”

Shane sighed, slow and rough against Ryan’s flushed cheekbone. His next breath is tight with intent. “I have half a mind to murk you instead.”

Ryan swallows again, tilting his head unconsciously. “Well, you’re gonna have to buy me dinner first.” Ryan replied wryly, placing his arms back around the taller man’s shoulders. Shane’s shoulders were so tense. Almost, as if on instinct, his hands started massaging the back of Shane’s neck, easing the muscle there. Shane’s eyes met his own questioningly, and Ryan met his stare with no hesitation. He played his only trump card. 

“Shane. You know I’m never going to give up. I’m doing this, with or without your help. I would prefer your help, though.” 

Shane looked conflicted. He leaned into Ryan’s fingers for a moment, before gently prying them away. He began, hesitating, “Ryan-”

“I’m really close, Shane. I can feel it.” Ryan continued, his voice getting even softer, but no less desperate. He batted Shane’s efforts to remove his hands from his neck and kept lightly massaging him there.

“I’ve never been surer in my life. I... I need you to trust me again. Please, Shane. Please?” Ryan implored, eyes pleading. 

Shane’s shoulders sagged. “You don’t know how dangerous this is, Ryan. Even if your contact isn’t involved with my mark, you’re too close. You’re in the immediate vicinity of what is possibly the most dangerous situation you could ever be in.”

Ryan could feel the modicum of fear behind Shane’s words, and it was sobering. 

But it wasn’t enough to deter him from pursuing this. 

“Well, good thing you’re here, then. I'm in safe hands. Literally.” Ryan teased, leaning back into his touch. Shane still had both his hands, long fingered and broad, firmly on his waist. Ryan continued his massage, distracting himself from the fact that he could feel the heat of those large hands bleeding through the fabric of his suit. Ryan also absolutely refuse to think about how it sent sparks jolting down his spine. 

Instead, he concentrated on how Shane’s eyes darkened, and how he had unconsciously made a noise in his throat, low and rough, when Ryan leaned just a little bit closer. The younger man’s chin tipped up, hoping the older one could see how serious he is. Shane was now deliberately avoiding his eyes.

“Ryan, I can’t- it’s not safe.” Shane stuttered out, a telltale blush rising from his neck. Shane took a deep breath, flexing his fingers incrementally on the younger man’s waist. “I don’t have time to- _babysit_ you, I have a job to do-”

“Bullshit. You’re doing it now. You’re trying to keep me out of harm’s way, and unless you agree to this, you’re just going to be distracted for the whole night.” Ryan said matter-of-factly. 

Shane gave him a dirty look. 

“Come on, big guy. What do you say?” Ryan coaxed, stopping his little massage in favor of wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Shane stared at him for a moment, before letting out a big sigh. 

“Fine.”

Ryan’s face practically lit up. He grinned at Shane, can’t help looking a little smug at getting his way. 

“You’re insufferable.” Shane deadpanned, looking away again, while Ryan wheezed out a laugh. It felt natural to lean his head on Shane’s chest, murmuring happily- “You know you love it.”

Shane snorted, but didn’t deny it. 

They’re just swaying even slower now. Ryan isn’t even surprised how in sync they were the whole time, despite never having danced together before. He tries not to think about it much, burying the thought in the corner of his brain, right alongside all the thoughts he’s ever had about this man. 

They should probably stop soon and hash out a plan, so they can both get on with their jobs. But Shane wasn’t saying anything, and Ryan found himself unwilling to stop just yet. They have time. He feels comfortable in Shane’s hold, almost hypnotised by their movements and Shane’s proximity. The man always had a profound effect on him. 

_“I love you honey, I’m ready, I’m ready to go_

_How did you get that way, I don’t know...”_

After it was all settled and done, Shane would probably walk out of his life as easily as he did last time. Ryan refused to think about that now, and let himself enjoy the moment, just for a little while. 

Ryan unconsciously let out a soft sigh, nuzzling his head into the taller man’s chest. He heard Shane’s heart beat just a tiny bit faster. “Tired?” Shane asked quietly into his hair. 

Ryan shook his head, keeping his head buried in his chest. Shane didn’t ask any further, letting the younger man hide himself for a moment. Shane pulled him closer until they were flush against one another, still moving in a lazy rhythm.

_You’re screwed up and brilliant, _

_And look like a million dollar man,_

_So why is my heart broke?_

**Author's Note:**

> -This entire thing was beta-ed by the lovely @loveontherocks!
> 
> -I’m just here to have fun, man. it’s fiction, if you’re not interested, don’t read. It’s that easy.


End file.
